Secarats TV
Secarats TV (Secarats Television) (visually rendered in its logo in capital letters as SECARATS tv) is a Philippine cable and satellite youth-oriented entertainment television channel and one of the three digital television channels created, joint-ventured, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the main channel as the government-sequestered and country's leading television network and Secarats Talent Management Services, the network's line producer and production partner. The majority of the channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries via IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, original made-for-cable movies, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists in a supplemental programming for IBC 13 programs. Secarats TV operates 24/7 and on most pay TV and streaming service providers, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. It is aimed at children at the age of 3-12 years old and teenagers at the age of 13-19 years old and above, younger children, pre-teens, young teenagers and teen idols. Also, the Secarats Television, will be relegated as a line producer and production outfit to handle some entertainment programs and talents of IBC-13 after Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. was appoined to the network's management, executives and IBC Board of Directors. The channel was started as a test broadcast on September 24, 2017, and began its initial full broadcast on October 2, 2017. Secarats TV is carried by cable/satellite providers nationwide, including Sky Cable and Destiny Cable (Metro Manila), Sky Direct and Cignal, along with various provincial cable operators and through online streaming. Background According to IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., the partnership and line producer of the network started developing the concept of a 24-hour all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel on cable, digital and satellite TV rolled into one, as it tied up with local cable and satellite TV providers with a target demographic of young viewers. 'Launching' The channel was officially launched at the Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City on September 20, 2017. The event was attended by Romica Lyan Cornito, Fenech Veloso, Giann Solante and Angelina Cruz, with Secarats artists and talents, and IBC and Secarats management and executives. The event also provided a glimpse of its program lineup which includes the previous popular teleseryes, including Glory Jane, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Hulog ng Langit, You Light Up My Life and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the music video program Secarats Video which is also aired on DZTV TeleTrese every Saturday and evolved into a daily 30-minute program, and the re-runs of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (from PTV), plus behind the scenes from films featuring some of Secarats premier artists, including Cherryz Mendoza, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, among others. Secarats TV started its commercial operations prior to its official launching on October 2, 2017 at 6:00pm, as a mix of digital and satellite with the first program, Glory Jane, the first IBC and Secarats-produced drama as the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title. This programming also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. Secarats TV also airs original programs, such as supplemental programming for shows aired on the main IBC network, including the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which will feature a daily episode reruns and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13. Since April 16, 2018, Secarats TV moved from IBC Digital TV Channel 6 to Channel 8. About the channel Catch exclusive videos of Cherryz Mendoza, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Emman Franc, Raisa Dayrit and a constellation of best young stars who offer top-quality and all-Pinoy produced brand of entertainment. YouTube experience like Secarats TV, your new home online! Voice over *Janice Racelis (also, the current female voice-over of Shop TV and IBC) - Facebook: Janice Racelis, Instagram: @janiceondisplay and Twitter: @JaniceOnDisPlay Programming Secarats TV's programming composed of the reruns of teleseryes, a reruns of variety show (TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)), music videos (Secarats Video), original made-for-cable movies and musical and TV specials (Secarats Presents), as well as the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, featuring the daily episode reruns and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13. Secarats TV also airs an original productions of its in-house produced programs in partnership of the latter's talents, including Secarats News, Just 4 Kids, Cherryz Diaries, TeenGirls, Fenech Toons, The Next P&S Model, Mobile Top Picks, Profiles, SM Little Stars and On Stage @ Secarats. 'Current' 'Dramas' Reruns *''Glory Jane'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) October 2, 2017-present) *''You Light Up My Life'' (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2017) (October 2, 2017-present) *''Open Arms: Catch-Up Marathon'' (June 8, 2019-present) 'Comedy' *''Funny Raisa'' (2019-present) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Diliman High School era: 2017-present) (previous episodes after a week before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC 13 after PBA and fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13) (October 2, 2017-present) *''TSAS Eh Di Wow!'' (re-run from PTV in 2011) (October 8, 2017-present) 'Entertainment news' *''Secarats News'' (October 7, 2017-present) - Secarats News is a 30-minute daily news program focusing on the latest in the daily news round-up of Secarats in the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz. Secarats News is anchored by teen actress Romica Lyan Cornito, who delivers the hottest and most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera, along with previews and highlights of IBC-13 programs with the Secarats artists and talents, phone patch (on the phone via mobile phone), interviews with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia and fan features. 'Reality shows' *''Cherryz Diaries'' (2018-present) - The show focuses on the life of the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in all her showbiz projects and appearances. The 30-minutes show captures behind the scenes, showbiz engagements - from photo shoots, studio recording, rehearsals, mall tours, TV guesting and movie events. *''Keith.Com'' (2018-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (October 8, 2017-present) *''The Next P&S Model'' (October 7, 2017-present) - a reality model-based talent show for kids and teens, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser and modeling workshop for new discoveries. The show will showcase and follows the most promising new young models in their search for model stardom. After nationwide auditions in Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with thousands of aspiring TV young stars and models, The Next P&S Model has selected the most beautiful, famous and fabulous contestants. The contestants’ abilities are tested each week as they strive to master the fashion photo shoots, perfect publicity skills and learn the aspects of becoming the next P&S model. All of these happen in front of the camera! Throughout the series, a panel of leading fashion industry experts will evaluate the progress of the aspiring young models to narrow the field each week. In addition, special guest judges and surprise celebrity mentors will drop by the show. *''Via's Life'' (2018-present) 'Youth-oriented' *''TeenGirls''.(January 20, 2018-present) - a weekly teen magazine show hosted by two young girls Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo will show you the hottest teen trends and touch on the aspirations and concerns of the young girls. A teen magazine show for the girls aged 13 to 19 as the launching pad for teen fads and fashion necessities. Every week, the program features segments on beauty and fashion, entertainment, sports, adventure, and the aspiration of every teenage girl -- coz this is your number one guide to everything fun and for every teen girl. 'Animation' *''Fenech Toons'' (October 7, 2017-present) - the first-ever Filipino-created animated TV series. The animated showcase is hosted by Fenech Veloso which will feature the collection of short Pinoy cartoons for kids. In terms of sheer volume, Fenech Toons gained popularity as Secarats TV's biggest animation development program ever, cartoon shorts made by several young filmmakers in the opportunity to create more than seven-minute cartoons in a 30-minute episodes. The show featured and produced cartoons and characters. Many of the animated shorts were created by Filipino cartoonist. 'Variety shows' *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (re-run from PTV in 2015 and encore telecast from IBC) (October 2, 2017-present) *''On Stage @ Secarats'' (October 7, 2017-present) - showing the highlights from the centerstage and performance of IBC's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! and recently P.O.13, as well as mall shows and several events, featuring your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Children's' *''Just 4 Kids'' (June 2, 2018-present) - from the weekly segment of Bagong Pilipinas on PTV every Thursday (since May 24, 2018) to a weekly Saturday children's program on Secarats TV with our very own P&S model and STMS artist Emman Franc, The show is a fun experiences, fun adventure, and fun learning that will bring the kids loaded with exciting activities. 'Music videos' *''Mobile Top Picks'' (January 20, 2018-present) - the first-ever weekly interactive chart show of Secarats TV, playing the countdown of the 10 most downloaded local songs of the week, as tabulated from the wide digital ringtone library of Secarats digital and recording artists! So, grab your cellphones (mobile phones) and start downloading the hottest ringtones. *''Secarats Video'' (October 2, 2017-present) (also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese on Saturdays) - watch the music video of your favorite Secarats digital and recording artists. 'Documentary' *''Profiles'' (January 21, 2018-present) - a 30-minute entertainment documentary program offers viewers a glimpse of the look at Secarats artists and talents before and after their rise to fame. The program, which is hosted by teen actress Lianne Valentin, will feature an up close and personal of inspiring and successful stoiries of the Secarats stars. 'Musical and TV special presentation' *''Secarats Presents'' (October 7, 2017-present) - featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, Secarats-produced movies and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents, produced or sponsored by Secarats Talent Management Services.. 'Segments' *''Secarats Headliner'' (October 2, 2017-present) - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. *''Secarats News Minuto'' (January 15, 2018-present) - features a minutely biz on the news of the entertainment scene for Secarats at the top of the hour. *''Secarats Speaks'' (January 15, 2018-present) - Secarats artist and talents interview on music and television career. 'Former' Dramas *''Eh, Kasi Bata!: A Kiddie Marathon'' (October 7-Novemebr 25, 2017) *''To Love Again: Romance Marathon'' (October 8, 2017-March 4, 2018) *''Chacha: A Child Marathon'' (December 2, 2017-April 28, 2018) *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan: A Street Marathon'' (January 20-July 7, 2018) *''Merlyna: A Mermaid Marathon'' (March 11-August 26, 2018) *''Warrior is a Child: A Lord Marathon'' (May 5-August 25, 2018) *''Luz Clarita: A Sweetest Marathon'' (September 1, 2018-February 10, 2019) *''The Story of a School Girl: An Academic Marathon'' (September 1, 2018-January 20, 2019) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?: Catch-Up Marathon'' (September 2, 2018-February 16, 2019) Game show Reruns *''Fun House'' (Francis Magundayao era) (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (October 7, 2017-2019) 'Reality' *''Chill Date with Hype 5ive'' (October 7, 2017-2018) - Get up close and personal with Hype 5ive in their very own reality-based show! In "Chill Date with Hype 5ive" we'll follow Almer, Jestin, Christian, Leslie and Sceven as they chase the moment and live their dreams. VJs and hosts Secarats premier artists * Cherryz Mendoza (Cheryz Diaries) * Keith Cruz (Keith.Com) * Via Saroca (Via's Life) * Raisa Dayrit (Funny Raisa) Current *Romica Lyan Cornito (Secarats News) *AC Bonifacio (The AC Bonifacio Show, also in ''Iskul Bukol'' on IBC) *Stephanie Bangcot (Mobile Top Picks) *Christine Veloira (SM Little Stars) *Mianne Fajardo (TeenGirls, also in ''Iskul Bukol'' on IBC) *Sajj Geronimo (TeenGirls, also in ''Iskul Bukol'' on IBC) *Fenech Veloso (Fenech Toons, also in ''Iskul Bukol'' on IBC) *Lianne Valentin (Profiles) *Emman Franc (Just 4 Kids) *Giann Solante (The Next P&S Model) Former *Angelina Cruz (SM Little Stars) *Andrea Brillantes (TeenGirls) Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *04:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *05:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *06:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *07:00 am - Secarats News (replay) *07:30 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *08:15 am - Glory Jane (replay) *09:00 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *09:45 am - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *10:30 am - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (episode reruns) (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Video *12:00 nn - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *12:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *03:00 pm - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *04:30 pm - Hulog ng Langit *05:15 pm - You Light Up My Life *06:00 pm - Secarats News (a daily entertainment news program of Secarats TV, anchored by Romica Lyan Cornito. It basically reports/updates on young stars and what are the latest happenings in entertainment scene, prominently with Secarats artist and talents.) *06:30 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta *07:15 pm - Glory Jane *08:00 pm - Secarats Video *08:30 pm - SM Little Stars (replay) (Monday) *08:30 pm - Mobile Top Picks (Thursday & Thursday) *08:30 pm - The Next P&S Model (replay) (Wednesday) *08:30 pm - SM Little Stars (Christine Veloira) (Friday) *09:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? *10:15 pm - Iskul Bukol (featuring previous episodes from the past, mostly from February to October 2018 episodes, paved way for brand new episodes of the curriculum-based sitcom) *11:00 pm - Secarats Video *11:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (episode reruns) *12:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *01:00 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *03:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) Saturday *04:00 am - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *07:30 am - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) *08:30 am - The Next P&S Model (replay) *09;30 am - Secarats Video *10:00 am - TeenGirls *10:30 am - Fenech Toons *11:00 am - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *01:15 pm - Secarats Video *01:30 pm - Cherryz Diaries (replay) *02:00 pm - Keith.Com (replay) *02:30 pm - Open Arms: Catch-Up Marathon *05:00 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) *06:00 pm - Just 4 Kids *06:30 pm - Cherryz Diaries *07:00 pm - Keith.Com *07:30 pm - Via's Life *08:30 pm - Funny Raisa *09:00 pm - Profiles *09:30 pm - Secarats Presents *11:30 pm - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *03:15 am - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) Sunday *04:15 am - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *11:00 am - Cherryz Diaries (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Presents (replay) *01:15 pm - TSAS Eh Di Wow! (episode reruns) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *06:00 pm - Cherryz Diaries (replay) *06:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) *07:30 pm - The Next P&S Model *08:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (encore telecast from IBC) *09:30 pm - On Stage @ Secarats *10:30 pm - Secarats Video *11:00 pm - Glory Jane: Catch-Up Marathon *12:30 am - Secarats Presents (replay) *02:30 am - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) *03:30 am - Cherryz Diaries (replay) Channel lineup Notes *all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. *DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. *DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box marketed by the network. External links *Secarats TV on Facebook *Secarats TV on Twitter *Secarats TV on Instagram See also *Cover Photos *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) *Profile Pictures (Angelica) *Profile Pictures (Angelica) *Profile Pictures (Angelica) *Profile Pictures | Facebook (Angelica) *Profile Pictures (Angelica) *Profile Pictures *Mobile Uploads | Facebook (Nicole Ababa) *���� - Nicole Odonio Ababa *Cover Photos *IBC-13 and Secarats launches a new 24/7 youth-oriented entertainment channel *Secarats TV'’s Newest Cable Offering Featuring Cherryz, Keith and Via *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *Secarats Talent Management Services (a line producer and production partner of IBC) *Secarats Television References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation